Harry In Slytherin One Shot
by StevenTLawson
Summary: A short that takes place at the end of the 2nd year in the common room. If Harry is supposed to be cunning, he should do what he can to strip his enemies of their power as soon as he can.


A one-shot of Harry in Slytherin.

* * *

Harry sat down on the couch in the Slytherin common room, across from Daphne who was working on her charm's homework. Most of the other students milling about, while also keeping an ear open for gossip they could use against others. "Okay, so I figured out this whole, Boy-Who-Lived schtick, I get that, but who was that You-Know-Who fellow?" Harry bluntly asked the blonde.

The question so abrupt and the way he said it so jarring, she scratched her quill across the parchment ruining her essay. "What?!" Daphne hissed.

"Yeah, who is this You-Know-Who," Harry repeated. "It seems strange that no one knows his name and all that, least I can't find it in any of the books."

Daphne noticed that every conversation had stopped in the room and was listening in, some more subtly than other. She rolled her baby blue eyes at him. "That's because you don't say the Dark Lord's name," Daphne answered, many students around the room nodding in agreement. "Besides, you of all people should know it anyway."

"Well I don't," Harry replied. "Besides, it sounds more like people are too afraid to say his name when you put it like that," Harry shrugged.

"We're not afraid Potter," Draco haughtily said as he strode over. "We respect him."

"Pssh," Harry scoffed. "You're scared, come on, I bet it's something really nasty like, Annihilator or Reaper of Souls," Harry joked.

"Ugh, fine you halfblood miscreant," Draco acquiesce. "It's _Voldemort,_" he quickly and quietly said.

"V-Voldemort," Harry repeated back to Draco to ensure he heard it right.

"Don't say it," Draco shouted.

"V-Voldemort," Harry sniggered. "First or last?"

"What?" Daphne asked.

"First name or last," Harry clarified. "I assume last, since if I was calling myself a lord, I would want to go by Lord Harry, that'd be silly. So I'm sure someone here knows the history of the ancient pureblood house of Voldemort."

After many of the students recoiled at his casual dismissal of their dark lord, some contemplated. "Err well," Draco said as he stumbled over his words. "There isn't a house of Voldemort."

"Really, then that's probably a made-up name," Harry huffed as he slumped in his seat. "I mean, he probably had a really funny name if he thought Voldemort was the best option. But I'm sure those most loyal to him knew his true identity."

Draco flushed, he knew his father was a member of Voldemort's inner circle of followers, yet he couldn't recall a single time his father had mentioned anything about another name besides The Dark Lord. While he was musing Harry continued his rambling.

"I mean, he'd have to be a British wizard if he wanted to claim to be a pureblood right?" Harry asked to the room and received a few nods in return. "So, he'd have gone to Hogwarts, so I'd wager good galleons that some of your parents went to school with him before he went all Dark Lord, can't really see him doing that right underneath Dumbledore's nose and all."

More Slytherin's were silently agreeing with the young boys theories, they couldn't think of ways to dispute what he was saying and he did raise a few questions, especially of the older Slytherin students who knew their parents and grandparents who supported the Dark Lord had to have known him before he took up the mantle.

"I bet Dumbledore knows his name, he was the headmaster at the time," Harry snapped his fingers. "I'm sure if he told us then we'd know which Pureblood house he came from and then maybe a few of you might actually be related to him then."

The reluctance to ask the headmaster for this sensitive of information was outweighed heavily by the potential of claiming blood relations with the Dark Lord and being able to use that against their fellow housemates.

One week later, Harry sat down on the couch to a morose common room. Harry just sat smugly as he began filling out his sheet for his third-year classes, happy that he was able to use what Tom had told him in the chamber against him.

"Teach you to make me fight a giant bloody snake with a sword Tommy boy," Harry muttered darkly as he watched so many students struggle with the knowledge they had found for themselves, something they couldn't just deny anymore. "Wonder how long it will take for them to convince their parents," he smirked as he saw Draco pacing around grumbling about how his father would hear of this. "Oh this revenge is just too good."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Just kind of felt that most stories glossed over how Harry could have used the information that he learned in the Chamber against Voldemort, he knows that he's still alive since 1st year. But I also felt that if Harry just stood on a soap box and ranted to the school the Slytherins would just ignore it but if he got them to do the research themselves and everyone came back with the same information they couldn't deny it.


End file.
